pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Dickey
| birthplace = Atlanta, Georgia, USA | deathdate = | deathplace = Columbia, South Carolina, USA | occupation = Poet, novelist, critic, lecturer | nationality = United States | period = Contemporary literature | genre = | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = }} James Lafayette Dickey (2 February 1923 - 19 January 1997) was an American poet and novelist.New York Times He was appointed the eighteenth Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress in 1966. Biography Early years Dickey was born to lawyer Eugene Dickey and Maibelle Swift in Atlanta, Georgia where he attended North Fulton High School in Atlanta's Buckhead neighborhood. In 1942 he enrolled at Clemson Agricultural College of South Carolina and played on the football team as a tailback. After one semester, he left school to enlist in the Army Air Corps. Dickey served in the U.S. Army night fighter squadrons during the Second World War, and in the U.S. Air Force during the Korean War. Between the wars he attended Vanderbilt University, graduating with degrees in English and philosophy, as well as minoring in astronomy. He also taught at the University of Florida. Career From 1950 to 1954, Dickey taught at Rice University (then Rice Institute) in Houston. While teaching freshman composition at Rice, Dickey returned for a two-year air force stint in Korea, and went back to teaching. (Norton Anthology, The Literature of the American South, 809) He then worked for several years in advertising, most notably writing copy and helping direct creative work on the Coca-Cola and Lay's Potato Chips campaign. He once said he embarked on his advertising career in order to "make some bucks." Dickey also said "I was selling my soul to the devil all day...and trying to buy it back at night". He returned to poetry in 1960, and his first book, "Into the Stone and Other Poems", was published in 1960 and "Drowning with Others" was published in 1962, which led to a Guggenheim fellowship (Norton Anthology, The Literature of the American South) Buckdancer's Choice earned him a National Book Award in 1965. Among his better known poems are "The Performance", "Cherrylog Road", "The Firebombing", "May Day Sermon", "Falling", and "For The Last Wolverine". After being named a poetry consultant for the Library of Congress, he published his first volume of collected poems, "Poems 1957-1967" in 1967. This publishing may represent Dickey's best work. He also accepted a position of Professor of English and writer-in-residence at the University of South Carolina at Columbia. His popularity exploded after the film version of his novel Deliverance was released in 1972. Dickey had a cameo in the film as a sheriff. The poet was invited to read his poem "The Strength of Fields" at President Jimmy Carter's inauguration in 1977. Personal life In November 1948 he married Maxine Syerson, and three years later they had their first son, Christopher; a second son, Kevin, was born in 1958. Two months after Maxine died in 1976, Dickey married Deborah Dodson. Their daughter, Bronwen, was born in 1981. Christopher is a novelist and journalist, lately providing coverage from the Middle East for Newsweek. In 1998, Christopher wrote a book about his father and Christopher's own sometimes troubled relationship with him, titled Summer of Deliverance. Kevin is a radiologist and lives in New England. Bronwen is currently a writer in New York City. James Dickey spent his last years in and out of hospitals, afflicted first with jaundice and later fibrosis of the lungs. He also suffered from alcoholism. He died on January 19, 1997, six days after his last class at the University of South Carolina, where from 1968 he had been poet-in-residence. Publications *''Into the Stone and Other Poems (1960) *''Drowning with Others ''(1962) *''Two Poems of the Air ''(1964) *''Helmets ''(1964) *''Buckdancer's Choice ''(1965) *''Poems 1957-67 ''(1967) *''The Achievement of James Dickey: A Comprehensive Selection of His Poems ''(1968) *''The Eye-Beaters, Blood, Victory, Madness, Buckhead and Mercy ''(1970) *''Deliverance (1970) *''Exchanges (1971) *''The Zodiac ''(1976) *''Veteran Birth: The Gadfly Poems 1947-49 ''(1978) *''Head-Deep in Strange Sounds: Free-Flight Improvisations from the unEnglish ''(1979) *''The Strength of Fields ''(1979) *''Falling, May Day Sermon, and Other Poems ''(1981) *''The Early Motion ''(1981) *''Puella ''(1982) *''VÃ¤rmland ''(1982) *''False Youth: Four Seasons (1983) *''For a Time and Place'' (1983) *''Intervisions'' (1983) *''The Central Motion: Poems 1968-79'' (1983) *''Bronwen, The Traw, and the Shape-Shifter: A Poem in Four Parts'' (1986) *''The Eagle's Mile'' (1990) *''The Whole Motion: Collected Poems 1949-92'' (1992) *''Float Like a Butterfly, Sting Like the Bee'' *''To The White Sea'' (1993) References *James Dickey bibliography Notes External links * James Dickey Newsletter & Society * The James Dickey Page * CNN Audio Clips with James Dickey * James Dickey - Brief biography and a Bibliography of his published work * The James Dickey Library at the University of South Carolina * The James Dickey Papers at Washington University in St. Louis * New Georgia Encyclopedia * David Martin, "To My Cousin on James Dickey" * Bronwen Dickey on her father's legacy * Modern American Poetry * Academy of American Poets, biography * * "Deliverance: A Dark Heart Still Beating - The Novel Turns 40" by Dwight Garner in The New York Times Category:American military personnel of the Korean War Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:Clemson University alumni Category:Writers from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:People from Atlanta, Georgia Category:People from Columbia, South Carolina Category:Rice University faculty Category:Writers from South Carolina Category:University of Florida faculty Category:University of South Carolina faculty Category:Vanderbilt University alumni Category:1923 births Category:1997 deaths